iWant Your Love
by lifeisveryshortsoami
Summary: "Still wearing anti-bacterial underwear? I thought you would have grown out of that phase by now, Freddork." Takes place right after iProve Freddie's Love.


Hello again! Just a note before you start reading this story: This is a sequel to my other story called iProve Freddie's Love.

Did everyone hear that? THIS IS A SEQUEL. ONLY CONTINUE READING IF YOU HAVE READ IPROVE FREDDIE'S LOVE OR IF YOU LIKE FEELING VERY CONFUSED!

Also, I can promise you right now: As much as this may feel like a Creddie story, it's not. This chapter might feel a little...boring...but I'm hoping it gets better as I go on. And yes, I will keep writing this if you guys want me to. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update since I start working this week, but I do want to write it. Everyone else gets to write about Seddie in college. I thought I might as well give it a go, too!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for my cell phone, which is telling me I need to delete my texts to recieve new ones even though I just deleted them last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback from iProve Freddie's Love<strong>

_By the time Sam reached her destination, she was breathless. She leaned against the windowpane, trying to get air moving through her lungs again. She didn't notice the window was already open._

_She was back at the fire escape. It held so many memories for her - it was where she apologized to Freddie for all the bad things she did to him, where the two of them discussed first kisses, where they both agreed to share their first kiss as long as they went right back to hating each other afterwards and never told anyone their secret._

_She could still remember the night of that kiss, although if it was because the kiss was with Freddie or simply because it was the first time she ever kissed anyone, she couldn't be sure. Sometimes, late at night when she sat alone in her room and couldn't fall asleep, she could close her eyes and remember the feeling of Freddie's lips against hers, the way they moved together perfectly and the spark she felt during those eight seconds. Was that the night she fell in love? How was she supposed to know? It was kind of hard to figure out what your heart was trying to tell you when you ordered it to shut up, to forget the kiss ever happened, that you really hated the guy who owned your lips' virginity._

_Thinking she was alone, Sam prepared to open the window, allowing her body access to the outside world. However, when she went to open the glass, she nearly fell onto the fire escape. Holy chiz…Who left windows open for people to fall through like that?_

_Finally, she noticed a blue chair._

_Freddie didn't stand up when he turned around to meet Sam's gaze; he didn't have to. Instead, he motioned with his hand for her to come forward._

_Sam had no idea what was about to happen. Freddie was still supposed to be at the lock-in with Brad. He was supposed to be finishing up the project or telling Carly all about how stupid Sam had acted or…something. By no means was he supposed to be sitting on the fire escape, waiting for his blonde haired demon._

_"What's up?" he asked._

_He had a habit of talking too much when it came to his techy stuff and never enough when his feelings were on the line. Not that Sam minded his lack of conversation. She was never good at expressing her feelings through words, either._

_"Nothing," she replied._

_She sat with her back against the windowpane. He stayed in his chair. It felt so much like the night of their first kiss, only now, so much more was on the line than a simple kiss between two friends. Sam had admitted she was in love with the nub less than four hours ago. The ball was in his court now. Would he return the feelings, deny them, or pretend nothing happened like they did after kissing before?_

_Freddie finally stood up. He walked across the fire escape, leading Sam to believe he was going to sit on the staircase just like he'd done before. Instead, he joined her on the windowpane._

_"We need to talk."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>iDecide<strong>

It was the hardest decision Freddie Benson ever had to make. He knew he was asking for trouble when he chose Carly and Sam as his best friends. Normal teenage guys had other guys to hang out with and only flirted with the girls at parties or other social outings. Not Freddie. He spent nearly twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, with the girl who he thought was the love of his life and her feisty best friend. How was he supposed to know the wrong person would end up falling for him?

In the end, Freddie always believed Carly would cave. She would realize that she loved him just as much as he loved her. It might take her a long time to come to terms with her feelings (his best guess was that it would happen on their graduation night, when Carly knew an inevitable goodbye would have to come as they went their separate ways unless she decided to be his girlfriend), but eventually, it would have to happen. There was no way he could love someone as much as he loved her without her returning the feelings at least the tiniest bit.

Who would have guessed the push Carly needed would come from Samantha Puckett?

Freddie was flabbergasted when Sam kissed him at the lock-in during their junior year of high school. He always thought she hated him. Well, maybe he suspected she might not hate him as much as she did in sixth grade - iCarly definitely brought them closer - but how was he supposed to know she'd fallen in love? She still called him names, picked on him, and inflicted physical pain whenever the opportunity arose. Who treated their crush with such hostility and then randomly decided to kiss them?

Sam ran off shortly after the kiss, leaving Freddie alone to figure out what had just happened. He thought about following the blonde but knew that would only make her angrier. Besides, what would he say after he caught up? He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that she was in love with him. How could he explain his feelings to her if he couldn't decipher them himself? Instead, he turned around, ready to go back inside the school and find Brad-

-Too bad Carly Shay stood beside him in the courtyard, her thin frame blocking Ridgeway's door.

"Carly," Freddie stated nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Um, did you…Sam was just…We weren't…"

That was all he had a chance to say before she closed the gap between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him firmly. He read the message loud and clear: Carly was trying to tell him that he was hers. She didn't want him with another girl again - which she explained later, after they officially announced their new relationship status. Apparently watching Sam kiss Freddie made Carly realize just how much her feelings for her best friend and neighbor had changed over the years.

"After all," she reminded, her brown eyes shining as she hugged Freddie, "You promised we could try dating again if I was still in love with you after the whole hero thing wore off. It wore off, but my feelings for you haven't!"

For the entirety of their senior year, Freddie and Carly happily stayed boyfriend and girlfriend. They went to the Homecoming football game together, snuggling close when Carly complained about the snow falling around them. They won Prom King and Queen. After receiving their diplomas and walking across the stage, they even posed for photos, smiling into the camera like the happy couple they were.

Through it all, Freddie felt like something was missing. Something with blonde hair, blue eyes, and arms strong enough to throw him over her shoulder.

Freddie was the one who wanted to tell Sam the news. Carly volunteered to do it since she knew Sam wouldn't kill her, but Freddie said it had to be him. He left the lock-in early (after getting permission so he wouldn't get detention) and headed straight for Bushwell. He had a strange feeling Sam would show up eventually.

Sure enough, after a few hours of waiting, Sam joined him on the fire escape. It hurt Freddie to stare into her eyes - just because she was comfortable breaking his limbs didn't mean he was comfortable tearing out her heart - but she had to understand why he couldn't return her devotion. She'd been nothing but cruel to him for the past five years. He couldn't look past her years of torture and throw them aside just because she fell in love.

"So…" He paused after telling her about Carly. "Are we good?"

It was hard to read the expression on Sam's face. She had always been good at lying and hiding behind her walls. Was she doing that now? Her lips didn't curve into a frown like Freddie thought they might, but there wasn't a smile resting there, either. Her eyes stared into his, almost like she was trying to figure out whether or not he was telling her the truth. He stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. He knew what it felt like to be turned down by the person you were in love with.

"You and Carly are…together…now?" Sam clarified. "Because of me?"

"Pretty much," Freddie confirmed.

Slowly, her expression never changing, Sam stood from the windowpane. She didn't say anything to Freddie - nor did she punch him, which he knew he deserved. She simply walked away.

Freddie had no idea that would be the last time he saw Sam. He figured she was tough and more than able to handle his rejection. He thought iCarly would go on the same as always and the three of them would remain best friends. However, when she never showed up at school on Monday morning, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, he and Carly found out their blonde haired friend wasn't coming back. She enrolled at the same boarding school as Melanie.

iCarly came to an end. Carly suggested she and Freddie continue making new web shows, but it didn't feel right without Sam. Of course they still heard from their friend every once in awhile - the calls always came to Carly's phone - but it wasn't the same as seeing each other every day. Sam was the one who chose to distance herself from the group. No one told her to leave. It was almost like she thought she was in the way of a real relationship ever happening between Carly and Freddie, so she took herself out of the picture.

His senior year was the best year Freddie could ever remember living. He finally had Carly, his dream girl. He had the highest grades of anyone in his class. And, the best part of all: he didn't have to worry about falling victim to Sam's pranks.

Still, once summer arrived and he and Carly began packing for their separate colleges, Freddie found his thoughts wandering away from the boxes he was supposed to be packing. Soon, Carly would be gone, off at some college where he would never get to see her, other than webcam chats they would have whenever they both had time. They discussed whether or not they should stay together or break up before leaving (the final decision was to stay a couple), although Freddie wasn't so sure they'd made the right choice. Did he really want a girlfriend, even one as great as Carly? It was his chance to get out there, meet new people, flirt with girls who hadn't known him his entire life…

Would he be satisfied with a girlfriend he'd never get to see?

And what about Sam? What was she planning on doing now that she was done with high school? Freddie never really pictured her as the college type. Did she make new friends at her boarding school? Were they going to get jobs together or rent some kind of apartment? Man, he wished she was around to tell him what to do. She always had a suggestion when it came to his life - even if it was something as dumb as, "Leave me alone, Benson!" Even that was better than sitting around, wondering if he and Carly were as perfect as he wanted to believe they were.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson shouted, tearing her son from his thoughts. "You have a visitor!"

Glancing around at his room, which was full of huge labeled boxes, Freddie decided it to be pointless to try straightening things up. It was probably just Carly stopping by anyway.

"I'm in my room!" he exclaimed, hoping Marissa could hear him.

Expecting somebody familiar to come waltzing through his door, Freddie turned his back to it, bending over to sort through some of the clothes he still hadn't packed. He froze when he heard _her _voice.

"Still wearing anti-bacterial underwear? I thought you would have grown out of that phase by now, Freddork."

Jumping on his bed like she had every right in the world to do so, Freddie watched helplessly as his belongings sprawled across the floor thanks to someone with a mass of blonde hair. She laid flat on her back, stretched her legs out comfortably, then sat up just enough that she could flash her signature smirk.

Samantha Puckett was back.

* * *

><p>Not the best story, but I promise it gets better. I'll explain why Sam left and why Freddie kept thinking about her despite being with Carly. And, once again: This is NOT a Creddie story. Trust me. I'm a Seddie shipper all the way!<p>

Just so we're clear, this is post iOMG. Freddie turned Sam down that night and got together with Carly instead. Which, for any of you who read iProve Freddie's Love, was what Sam thought would happen all along. I'm not sure if he's really in love with Carly though...I think someone missed their blonde friend!

So...what do you guys think? Would you like this story continued or should I stop uploading?

Review?


End file.
